The present invention relates to a measuring method and device for measuring the adhesive strength of a sample of rubber or the like.
Conventionally, an adhesive strength measuring device for measuring the adhesive strength of a sample by pressing a probe as a contact member comprising a part of adhesive strength measuring means to a sample, then separating the probe from the sample, and measuring the force applied to a probe with a load cell has been known (Japanese Patent Publication No. HEI 2-2532).
With the foregoing type of conventional device, because the probe directly contacts the sample, the probe becomes contaminated such that it requires cleaning after each measuring which is bothersome. In addition, there was the problem that the next measurement value may be effected if it is not cleaned sufficiently.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, according to the present invention, there is provided an adhesive strength measuring method for measuring an adhesive strength of a sample by pressing a predetermined point of a contact member provided with a predetermined contact surface to a sample, then peeling the pressed contact surface, and measuring the adhesive strength, wherein after part of the contact surface has been pressed to the sample, an unused portion of the contact surface is pressed to a next sample.
Also, there is provided an adhesive strength measuring method for measuring an adhesive strength of a sample by pressing a tape as a contact member to a sample, then separating the tape from the sample, and measuring the adhesive strength to the tape, wherein the tape is disposed between a guide member around which the tape is wound, and the sample, and the tape is moved such that an unused portion of the tape becomes positioned between the guide member and the sample for each measurement.
Further according to the present invention, there is provided an adhesive strength measuring device for measuring an adhesive strength of a sample by pressing a predetermined point of a contact member provided with a predetermined contact surface to a sample, then peeling the pressed contact surface, and measuring the adhesive strength, wherein a structure is employed which has moving means for moving an unused portion of the contact surface to a position in which the sample is able to be pressed for each measurement of the adhesive strength.
Also, there is provided an adhesive strength measuring device for measuring an adhesive strength of a sample by pressing a tape to a sample, then separating the tape from the sample, and measuring the adhesive strength to the tape, wherein a structure is employed in which moving means is provided for moving the tape positioned between the guide member around which the tape is wound and the sample.
Moreover, the foregoing structure may further be provided with sample holding means for holding the sample.
The sample holding means is provided so as to be able to be raised and lowered at the same time as the guide member, and is also provided so as to be able to be raised and lowered relative to the guide member via urging means for urging in a direction away from the guide member.
The moving means may comprise a supply portion around which the tape is wound, a take-up portion for winding the tape, and a driving portion for driving the take-up portion. Here, the supply portion and the take-up portion may be provided with a cassette member which is attachable and detachable with respect to the device body.
Note that in this specification, xe2x80x9ccontact memberxe2x80x9d is used as a concept which includes tapes as well as other members having a contact surface which can be pressed to the sample. Also, xe2x80x9cunused portion of the contact surfacexe2x80x9d means a portion of a contact surface other than the contact surface of the contact member which has been pressed to a sample once.